Fajestic
Information Shortly after Ilaa was founded, a small militia was formed known as the "Night Howlers", who'd keep watch over the settlements day and night. The true founder of this militia is not known, as no records were ever kept in the beginning. The more settlements that came into existence, the larger the militia became, until it was finally a more organized military. This militia soon grew over the years into what is now known as the "Fajestic". Where the term "fajestic" came from is unknown, but, whoever or however it came to be, the name stuck. The Fajestic also became considered as the official government name, as well. Fajestic Classifications The Fajestic has classifications for departments and two groups of citizens. These classifications are referred to with "paw colors", and are usually shortened to just the paw colors instead of "Fajestic (paw color here)". Each of these branches have their own separate ranks. 'Green Paw' This paw color is used to group together "lower level" defense, such as law enforcement (i.e. police officers, SWAT, etc.). Possible ranks (from lowest to highest): *Cadet *Private *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Officer 'Red Paw' This paw color groups together higher level defense departments (i.e. FBI, military). For Red Paw's "Front Lines" classification, this is considered to be ranks found in battles if Ilaa was ever attacked. The Officers would most likely be away from the battle. It is also important to note that women in Fajestic Red Paw are not given military combat roles. Those that have completed boot camp but have not graduated from an officer training school are placed into the reserves in the event of a national crisis (i.e. the Red July War). Women can and do serve with Red Paw military status as officers, engineers, medics, etc. that would not be found at the front line normally. This exception does not apply to the FBI. Agents can be both male or female. FBI *Agent *Assistant Region Director *Region Director *Assistant Director *Director Red Paw ("Front Lines") *Private *Private First Class *Specialist *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Command Sergeant Major *2nd Lieutenant *1st Lieutenant *Captain Red Paw ("Officer") *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General 'Blue Paw' "Blue Paw" is the highest level of defense. This includes any Special Ops forces and Executive cabinent members. The ranks are divided between "Combat" and "Officer" as well, along with "Executive"--which is not in lowest to highest of rank. As with Red Paw rules, women do not serve normal combat roles except in the way of espionage or other high-profile disciplines. Blue Paw ("Combat") *Same as Red Paw's military ranks. Blue Paw ("Officer") *Same as Red Paw's military ranks. Blue Paw ("Executive") *Commander (head of all Fajestic military sections) *Treasurer (head of budgeting the treasury of Ilaa) *Vice President *President *Head Judge (head of the Judicial branch) *Head Legislator (head of the Legislative branch) *The Speaker of the People (a Representative appointed every four years who is selected by the peoples majority vote.) They are the majors of the Executive, but they have their own people they can appoint below them. Pink Paw "Pink Paw" is the classification for citizens. They do not hold defensive positions, but hold down any other job that is not military, lower level government, or Executive. Orange Paw "Orange Paw" is the classification given to all criminals in "The Pound", or extremely dangerous criminals who are not captured. To be "orange pawed" is to have an outstanding bounty on your head and that you can be claimed dead or alive. Purple Paw The classification given to all government officials not ''of Blue Paw status. Government Government officials that ''DO NOT belong to the Capital are not considered Executive, but as Purple Paw. Note: That Representatives CAN be moved up in office if prompted by the President or at the people's request. Representatives There are Representatives from each "sector" of Ilaa. These Representatives are elected by the people and for the people. The people get the first say in any of their decisions. The meeting place of all Representatives is at the Capital Building in Goliath. Only one is elected out of each "sector". Legislators The Legislators are the law makers on Ilaa. Once again, they follow a code much like the Constitution of the United States of America; the people get first say. They are elected by the people and belong to the Legislative Branch of the Ilaan Government. Judges The Judges are the law defenders on Ilaa. The Supreme Court of Ilaa is the final place something would go if it didn't have the content to stand in the "people's court". Like all other officials, they are elected by and for the people. Judges may be impeached by the people or fired by the president (under the Constitution, of course). They belong to the Judicial branch of Ilaa. Voters The highest rank on Ilaa. They have the say in every law, every official, every decision that is not of Executive Order. The Voters are anyone who is: *A citizen of Ilaa by birth and of the age 25, and must be actively working. *A foreign citizen who has filed for citizenship, has been a citizen for two years, and has an active job. *Of Pink Paw status. Orange pawed citizens can not vote, and formerly orange pawed citizens lose their voting right for 10 years. Executive The highest rank in Ilaan government. The President is the highest card holder in this branch. This Ilaan is the leader of Ilaa and possesses "Executive Order" privileges. Each member of the Executive branch is in control of major things of the Ilaan Government (with the exception of the President who is the major controller of the branch). Young Fajestic The Young Fajestic is a co-ed program for Ilaans age nine through seventeen where they learn survival skills, learn the history of the Fajestic, study the Fajestic Oath, interact with other children, and learn leadership skills. Each Young Fajestic member has an enlisted Fajestic military rank and is in a Squadron or Patrol, depending on the rank of the leader. Despite being a co-ed program, the boys and girls are split into their own classes, only meeting once a month for a "skirmish". 'Simulation Games' "Simulation games" are games that are meant to simulate possible events in the line of duty of a Fajestic service member. These games are played with special equipment that can mimic injuries inflicted by weapons and other equipment used in actual battles. There are several kinds of games that are used: Face Off, Skirmish, Deliverance, Search and Destroy, and Last Man Standing. Equipment Both the armor and weapons are specifically designed with accuracy in mind; preparing the children to use strategic planning, and to exercise caution. In most game modes, players are assigned with the weapons of their strengths, so, those with high accuracy are given long-range weapons, while the opposite are given SMGs. After all, what you lack in quality, you make up in quantity! The modified equipment is prefixed with "CS", meaning "Combat Simulated". The armor is in four pieces. These include: *CS-v13 Helment *CS-v11 Chestplate *CS-v10.5 Leggings *CS-v5 Boots While only having a handful of weapons modified for simulation, they are actually the most commonly used by Fajestic Red Paw and Blue Paw. These include: *CS-MP7 (an SMG) *CS-PR5 (an assault rifle) *CS-G17 (a sidearm) *CS-L118 (a bolt action rifle, usually equipped with a scope) *CS-RSASS (a semi-automic rifle, also equipped with a scope) *CS-FB (a flashbang) *CS-M69 (a hand grenade) *CS-Knife (self-explanatory) The equipment is designed with a feature that when hit, can immobilize areas on the user. When hit, the area begins to "chill", and if it is hit a certain amount of times, it will "freeze" the area. A direct headshot, shot to the heart, or neck will automatically freeze the whole body and cause the player to drop, effectively eliminating them. Only an observer on the main computer can "thaw" frozen players. Face Off "Face Off" is a leader pick game where the leader of both divisions--meaning girls versus boys--decide whether or not it'll be a 1v1, 2v2, or 3v3, to fight each other on the Skirmish field. This game is sometimes played with a wager, usually ranging from twenty-five to sixty dollars. The "surviving" opponent moves on to fight the next, and the game ends when two out of three rounds are won by one division. This game's purpose is to test an individual's skill and point out weaknesses, and influence them to improve. Skirmish "Skirmish" is where the two divisions participate in a team deathmatch. The whole goal is to kill every member of the opposing team, first to do so is victor. This encourages teamwork as well as strategic planning. Deliverance "Delieverance" is a hostage rescue game where a random observer is captured and one division rescues while the other defends. The game ends when the hostage is brought to a safe zone, the entire rescue team is killed, or the hostage is "killed". This game also emphasizes teamwork and strategic planning. Search and Destroy "Search and Destroy" is an objective based game with the whole point being to find and destroy a pre-determined target. The offensive team fights to either kill the whole enemy team or destroy the objective through planting a "bomb". The defensive team's goal is to eliminate the enemy team, and/or defuse the bomb. Again, this stresses teamwork and strategic planning. Last Man Standing "Last Man Standing" is a game where there are no teams and everyone is figthing against each other until there is only one player left alive. The setting for this game is randomly swapped out to make the situation unpredictable; one game could be played in a forest, the next in a desert, etc. Unlike other games, players may choose their loadouts. This game's purpose is to hone the skill of the individual in a much more personal way than Face Off. 'Promotion Process' The initial rank earned by a Young Fajestic student is based on their score from the "Placement Test". This test is rather rigorous, utilizing the physical, mental, and emotional stability of the individual. An observer, simply referred to by that name on records and in direct conversation, tests the individual further to see if they express any leadership strengths or weaknesses. This also includes gun range ability, knowledge of handling, etc. All of this comes down to whether or not the individual is capable of leading a squadron of people and whether that is explicitly so. If it is, and based on other criteria from previous tests, the person is named "captain" of their division. Since this rank is exclusive to a person who scores the highest in both the eyes of the observer and other testing fields, it isn't always acquired. In fact, more than 80% of Young Fajestic subdivisions are not lead by a captain. This makes most subdivisions considered to be "patrols" instead of squadrons. Either way, the highest ranking member determines if the group is considered a patrol or squadron. Group ranks are split into a leader and assistant leader. This being either Squadron Leader, Assistant Squadron Leader, Patrol Leader, and Assistant Patrol Leader. Ranks All ranks are derived from Fajestic Red Paw and Blue Paw. These ranks are divided into tiers A-D: A Tier: *Private *Private First Class *Specialist B Tier: *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant First Class C Tier: *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant Major D Tier: *Command Sergeant Major *2nd Lieutenant *1st Lieutenant *Captain A promotion is only possible during team-based games (excluding Face Off). Promotions include added responsibilities. These promotions are given by observers who watch the games and study the individuals. If they notice something that was commendable and/or worthy of comment, a promotion is suggested. If the promotion is agreed upon, a notice will be given to the promoted student, and they will be informed why they were promoted. The observers are never known by the students by name, nor do they ever interact with them directly. The criteria to be an observer is as follows: The observer has to be a ranking member of the Fajestic, at least a teacher, but can't know or be known by any of the students. This makes sure that all promotions are legit and not based on a personal bias. 'Graduation and Future' At the end of a calendar year with the Young Fajestic, a graduation ceremony is held. Here, the students are given their completion plaques, their final scores, a copy of a detailed file of their time spent in-class, and recommendations on what they should do as far as a career with the Fajestic. While there are "brighter" futures for those who scored higher, such as being more closely observed by scouts if they choose to be with Red Paw, this doesn't mean that a lower scoring individual can not make something of themselves in a career. In fact, it is quite the opposite. Completing the Young Fajestic course prepares those of what can be expected, making them more prepared. Of course, they'll still have to go through boot camp, but they'll be able to act with a level of familiarity with it. Plus, there is still an Officer Training School that will need to be completed before any officer ranks are given. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Factions of ADITL Category:Factions